


Of potions and spells

by justmarcialima



Series: Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dancing, F/F, Gryffindor!Bill, Hufflepuff!Doctor, Hufflepuff!Ryan, Ravenclaw!Clara, Slytherin!River, Slytherin!Yaz, Unfortunetely there's no Graham in this, Unrequited Crush, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), everyone has a crush on River/Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: Everybody on Hogwarts has a crush on the Slytherin Headmistress, River Song and the equally amazing Hufflepuff Headmistress, the Doctor.Since they know they don't have a chance, they decide to bring them together by a series of elaborate plans.(also known as the Hogwarts AU nobody wanted me to write but here it is anyways because I don't have any shame)





	Of potions and spells

**Author's Note:**

> You guys know the drill, if you like please leave me some comments and kudos. I really appreciate them. 
> 
>  
> 
> (also I know the title sucks but I couldn't think of anything more clever)

Everybody one way or another ended up having a crush on the Divination teacher, The Doctor. It was the biggest unwritten rule of Hogwarts. The Hufflepuff Headmistress was mad as a box of cats but that was only part of her allure. Her bright smile and the way her hazel-green eyes shone whenever she was teaching was what captured hearts. Her kindness, excitement and cleverness enraptured teachers and students alike. The only ones that didn't have a crush on her were the ones that were in love with Professor River Song, the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher and Slytherin Headmistress. One smirk from her directed at you and you were a goner. There were thousands of poems written by lovesick students waxing poetic about her glorious curly hair and how her sinuous curves and flirtations remarks almost burst the hearts of the unaware teenager. 

The Hogwarts students that had a crush on one or the other would meet up and talk about them, always trying to up one another on who was the best. They disagreed on everything but one thing. The teachers should be together with each other. It was another unwritten rule of Hogwarts that although everyone was in love with them, the two were in love with each other. Everybody noticed that whenever Professor Song flirted with the Doctor she would blush beautifully and smile at her like she hung the moon. And it was hard not to notice the fond looks River threw her way when the Doctor was talking excitedly about something. They had massive crushes on each other and the only ones that seemed not to notice this were the two of them. There was a pool going on for years now at Hogwarts for when they would get together. So far nothing had happened. 

River was a muggleborn slytherin so she did not abide to any elitism and segregation in her house, no matter who the kids parents were. The Doctor had a soft spot for muggleborns as well, even if she was a pureblood herself. She just understood how it was to feel out of place, so whenever her students were feeling overwhelmed she invited them over for tea and custard biscuits and made them talk about the muggle world and how everything went. They were both kind and loving in very different ways and their students were determined to make them date each other. 

It all started with Yaz and Ryan, although the plan was years in the making by the other fellow students. The two students were sorted into Slytherin and Hufflepuff respectively but found themselves having crushes on each other's headmistresses. They found this out during potions class in their fifth year when they were paired with each other and had to brew amortentia. Yaz's had smelled of wood and custard biscuits and Ryan's smelled a bit like a poisonous plant with a hint of mint. When they told each other what they smelled it was hard not to associate with their teachers because half of the class smelled the same things, causing Professor Donna Noble to roll her eyes at the teenagers. 

After class they sat together to eat and funded a club for the “miserable teenagers in love with their teachers” or MTLT for short. They were proud to announce that the club now had over 30 kids that just sat together and whined about how perfect their teachers were. It was a well guarded secret that Charms Professor Jack Harkness sometimes attended the meetings. 

It was during one of the meetings that Ryan brought up the fact that it was clear none of them had a chance but they should come up with a plan to make them date. Thus the TARDIS operation was born. Nobody knew why that was the name but professor Jack Harkness was adamant that this should be the name so they just went with it. 

It was a marvel that they all managed to have amazing grades while they spent half of the time sighing in awe in Divination and Defense Against the Dark Arts and this just showed how great of teachers River and the Doctor were. They both had a way to captivate their audience and make them learn with fun. They also almost never wore robes, apart from school festivities. The Doctor was usually dressed in a gray coat, rainbow shirt, blue pants and boots. Her wand was long and white, with a bit of a metallic glow to it. It was said her wand had phoenix feather core and helped her defeat a dark wizard that wanted to enslave muggles. River on the other hand was always dressed in tight trousers, high heels or boots and a shirt with a deep cleavage, not really appropriate for a teacher but nobody complained. Her lips were always painted red and her nails were always perfectly manicured. Her wand was quite long and entirely black, with intricate carvings on its handle. It was said her wand was sycamore wood with a dragon heartstring core. The gossip around Hogwarts was that she had been tempted by the dark arts on her youth but someone had helped her not go down an evil path. So now she tried to do the same for the students. She was also a known animagus and could turn into a black panther whenever she wished. It was not a secret in the Wizarding World that the two combined were the most powerful witches of their era. 

The plan was put into motion on Valentine's day. The idea came from a Ravenclaw student, Clara. She made a petition that they should go to Hogsmead for Valentine's day and asked specifically for the Doctor and River to chaperon them. The Director approved and off they went to spend the day on the marvelous town not knowing that the students had a secret agenda. It was a rather chilly day so the Doctor and River were all bundled up in warm clothes. The Doctor was wearing a rainbow scarf that made River smile when she saw her and the woman herself had her hair up in a bun and was wearing a elegant burgundy pea-coat. 

“Sweetie, if you wear any more rainbow clothes the Director is going to be forced to transfer you from divination class to the astronomy department. I'm not sure Missy would like that very much.” She chuckled and the Doctor positively beamed at her. 

“Can you imagine her face, though?” She giggled and half the students felt themselves swoon. “I can almost feel her scowl.” 

“She would be sent to Azkaban for trying to kill you in less than a week.” 

“You underestimate her.” The Doctor places her hands on her pockets, looking contemplative. “I would give her less than a day.” 

They both laugh heartily and Yaz gives Clara a look from afar. The girl smiles and gives her a thumbs up as their plan was working very well. The students kept making nudging them together during the outing, even going as far as buying them butterbeer so they would sit together. Ryan, Yaz, Clara and Bill (a gryffindor student and recent addition to the club) sat on a table near them and pretended to chat about finals so they could eavesdrop on their conversation. 

“I can't believe it worked out.” Bill whispered against her mug of butterbeer when she saw River laugh at a joke of the Doctor's, placing her hand above the other woman's. “River is laying a little bit thick on the flirting though.” 

“She's just like that.” Yaz whispered back. “I can't believe we managed to pull this out too. And on Valentine's day no less.”

“Look, look!” Clara whispered frantically and they all turned to see the Doctor pushing a strand of curly hair that had slipped from her up-do, out of River's face. The woman smiled fondly at her and blushed faintly. They did not know that River was even capable of blushing. 

“Damn, the Doctor's got game.” Ryan whispered, impressed. “Never saw that one coming.” 

“I really want to be invited to the wedding.” Bill sighed and they all looked at her. “What? We made this happen!” 

The rest of the outing passed quite normally. The visit to Honeydukes was marvelous for everyone and they managed to buy the Doctor and River a green apple cotton candy effectively causing them to share. It was an excellent trip. 

 

Unfortunately they did not had the chance to do anything else that year since the other teachers wouldn't help them, not even Jack. 

“I can't believe even Jack won't help us!” Clara exclaimed, sitting at Yaz's side during breakfast one day. Half the Slytherin table eyed the Ravenclaw funny but resumed eating. “He knows that they love each other, so why won't he help us?” 

“Maybe he can't because he's a teacher?” Yaz reasoned. “Maybe he can get fired if he's in cahoots with students.” 

“Please, Jack wouldn't be fired for this, he's done worse.” She says and Yaz has to give it to her, wincing as she remembered from the Boggart Outbreak of 2015, something that was totally Jack's fault and the reason why all of Hogwarts knew that the Doctor's greatest fear was a Dementor. It was also the reason why they knew her patronus took the form of a panther and that just fueled the theories that River and the Doctor were soulmates. 

“You do have a point.” Yaz conceded. “It doesn't make sense that he's adamant in helping us.” 

“I'll look into it.” She said with finality as she got up from the table and Yaz rolled her eyes at her dramatic demeanor. 

 

The next school year started with a frenzy. Hogwarts would host the Triwizard Tournament and two foreign wizarding schools, Ilvermorny and Castelobruxo, respectively from the US and Brazil. It would be chosen three students, one from each house, to compete in the dangerous tournament for fame, glory and a trophy. The minimum age for competing was seventeen and unfortunately most of sixth years were sixteen, so none of Yaz's friends were eligible to compete. That didn't diminished their high moods though. They were excited to have new people at school and were very happy that they weren't allowed to compete once they watched the first task. Hogwarts champion was a seventh year blonde Gryffindor named Rose Tyler. She was famous at school because she managed to summon a patronus in the form of a wolf in her fourth year during DADA class. Yaz had talked to her once and she seemed quite alright and kind. The other two champions were boys and Yaz would cheer for Rose even if she wasn't from Hogwarts being the only girl competing that year. 

Another great thing about the Triwizard Tournament was that with it came the Yule Ball. The Yule Ball was the epitome of the Triwizard Tournament commemorations because it allowed teenagers to dress up, ask their crushes out and dance until their feet would blister. It was a whole thing and Hogwarts even made a teacher teach them how to dance. The several girls hoped it would be Jack but the lucky one was River which everyone thought it was even better honestly. All the houses were there and River stood in the middle of the ballroom. She looked stunning today with her perfect makeup and red lips. Her dress had long sleeves and was knee length but it also was tight, with a respectful cleavage and a deep red color. She was also wearing impossible high heels and her hair was loose. 

“Okay, listen up!” She exclaimed and everybody stopped talking. River just commanded a room like no other. She was firm and liked her students to be respectful but was also quite funny and mischievous. “Usually each head of house teaches their own but I'm the only one that can dance.” She said and they laughed. “All the teachers here are rubbish at dancing, trust me.” 

“Oi!” They all turned around as the Doctor entered the ballroom, taking everyone but River by surprise. “I take offense to that.” 

“Sweetie, you look like an uncoordinated giraffe on your own.” She said with a fond smile. The Doctor today was sans her coat, but was wearing her usual clothes. “The only other teacher here that can keep up with me is Jack.” 

“Why haven't you asked him to do this then?” She crossed her arms, mockingly offended. 

“I like you better.” She winked at her and the Doctor blushed, pushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Yaz could almost feel the collective sigh from all around her. Ryan raised an excited eyebrow at her from across the ballroom and she smiled. “Right!” River clapped her hands. “I've asked the Doctor to help me demonstrate what will be allowed and what-not during the dance.” She pointed a finger at the students. “No funny business!” She advised then winked saucily at them. “At least try not to in front of the teachers.” Everybody laughed. 

“River!” The Doctor chastised her. “You can't tell them that.” 

“Oh please, they're all hormone induced teenagers, of course they do some sauciness when nobody is looking.” She shrugged. “I won't be the one to tell them otherwise.” She smirked. “Don't forget that we went to Hogwarts together, love. You know exactly what I did during those teenage years.” She winked and the Doctor blushed fiercely. 

Clara gasped in her place and whispered to herself that this was new development. Bill looked frantically at her and mouthed “They went to Hogwarts together?” Clara only shrugged, that was the first time she was hearing this. One look at Ryan and Yaz confirmed that it was news to them too. 

“Ok, no more reminisces of the glorious past.” River said and everybody focused on her again. “Let' get down to businesses.” She walked closer to the Doctor and the woman placed her hand on River's waist causing her to raise an eyebrow at her. “Excuse me, do you really think you're going to lead this?” 

“I always lead!” She exclaims. 

“Sweetie, you never lead anything. At least with me.” River gave her a smile that made them think that she wasn't talking about dancing. The Doctor's blush confirmed that theory. River grabbed her hand was placed it on her shoulder while she placed her own hand on the Doctor's slim waist. “Usually the man leads, but really anyone can lead, just make sure the one leading actually knows how to dance because it'll be easier.” River waved her hand and the big phonograph in the back of the room started to play Perfect by Ed Sheeran. Yaz felt like she was on a fever dream as she watched the Doctor smile downwards at the first accord of the song. The Doctor. The woman that had no idea about muggle pop culture. Clara looked at her with a hand on her heart and confusion in her eyes but Yaz didn't had an answer to this. The rest of them had gasped at River's flawless and casual wandless magic, a true indicative of how powerful she really was. As the music played and they started to dance in unison with River leading,Yaz could not help but feel a tinge of envy as she watched the women be wrapped up on each other as they swayed. Nothing could had torn them apart for the duration of the song. They joked around but it was clear that these two loved each other very much and Yaz vowed to do everything in her power to nudge them together. 

As the music finished, the students raised up to clap and the two looked away from each other to smile at their students. River made them come forward and ask a friend to dance so she could judge that they were paying attention to her demonstration. Yaz ended up slotted with Ryan as she watched Bill ask her crush to dance (a girl from Slytherin) and Clara ended up with another girl from Ravenclaw. In overall it was a great class even if Ryan kept accidentally stepping on her toes. They would have to work that in time for the ball. 

 

Later in the week they were in River's class and she had just finished explaining the differences between the unforgivable curses. Since the class was dense and quite disturbing, she decided to finish a few minutes early so they could unwind and talk, taking their minds out of the subject for the time being. Today she was surprisingly wearing a robe, of a deep green color matching her house. In her feet there were still her faithful heels. 

“So who are you taking as your plus one on the Yule Ball, Professor?” Clara asked. 

She pondered. “I haven't thought about bringing a plus one.” 

“You should ask the Doctor.” Yaz said in a bout of courage and River raised an eyebrow at her, causing the girl to blush.

“Should I?” 

“Yes, she seems like she would enjoy it.” Ryan piped in and Yaz gave him a grateful glance. 

“It might be interesting.” River placed a finger on her lip, pensive. “I'll give it some thought.” 

Clara and Bill looked at Yaz from afar with awed looks and the girl preened under the attention, satisfied with her suggestion. 

“What about you, Yaz?” River asked, sitting on her desk and crossing her legs. 

“What?” The girl raised her eyes from River's legs and looked her in the eye again. 

“Who's your plus one?” 

Yaz panicked. She didn't had a plus one, she hadn't even thought about it since she was so worried about plotting to bring the two of them together. She knew Bill was going with her slytherin crush and Clara also had a date but Yaz was alone and the ball was in two days. Like a miracle, Ryan came to her rescue again simply answering:

“I am.” 

She looked at her friend and he smiled at her. She had never felt so grateful in her life. 

River smiled and redirected her questions about the Yule Ball to someone else as Yaz looked at Ryan and realized they would basically go on a date in two days. 

 

The two days came sooner than later and Yaz found herself with butterflies in her stomach as she finished the last touches on her make up. She was wearing a traditional green Saree with golden ornaments and embroidery and her dark hair was loose and cascading down her shoulders. Her makeup was simple, turning the attention to her dark red lip. She felt beautiful. Bill's date (she really should learn the girl's name since they were from the same house) smiled at her as she exited the dormitories wearing a lilac robe. With one last look at the mirror Yaz sighed and left the dormitories and the safety of her house's quarters to find Ryan. 

She found Ryan at the bottom of the stairs near the entrance of the ballroom, looking nervous in his black robes that resembled a muggle tuxedo. Yaz smiled at the sight of him, not even remembering why she had been nervous since Ryan was still the same dorky guy he was two days ago. 

“Hey you!” She called out as she began to descend the stairs and Ryan turned around, gasping when she saw her causing Yaz to blush against her will. 

“Wow, you look amazing.” He whispered in awe at her. 

“Thank you you don't look that bad yourself.” She smiled at him. Ryan offered her his arm and they made their way to the doors of the ballroom. The champions were already there with their dates as was customary for them to enter while the rest cheered on. Rose looked stunning in a baby pink floor length gown while her date wore a dark blue suit and white converses. Yaz recognized him as a seventh year student from Gryffindor but she had never talked to him. 

Soon the doors were opened and they could walk inside the ballroom that looked amazing with its Christmas decorations. The ceiling had been enchanted to snow and everything was covered in a layer of white but it wasn't cold. Yaz was always amazed at the things magic could do. Ryan and her entered early so they managed to secure a nice table for them and their friends that soon joined them. Clara was wearing a gorgeous dark blue gown and her date was wearing dark slacks with black shirt, the only pop of color was her suspenders that had the colors of the pansexual flag. The first thing Yaz said when she greeted her was “Wow, the Doctor would LOVE your suspenders!” Bill was wearing a maroon suit with a crisp white shirt and converses, which made Yaz remember the outfit of Rose's date for the night. 

They chatted for a while as they waited for the champions and the teachers to parade and commence the festivities by having the first dance. Soon the band started to play a lively song so they could enter while the rest of the students clapped. Yaz thought it was a all bit silly but being a Triwizard champion was considered a high honor on the wizarding world and you were branded as a promising and special wizard even if you lost. Unfortunately Yaz and her friends wouldn't have the privilege of competing since the tournament only happened once every five years and by the time it happened again she would already be graduated and hopefully an auror. The Tournament was also a dark spot on the wizarding world and it had been banned time and time again because deaths usually happened. The last death had been the “final” straw and they had banned the tournament for life, but now the new minister brought it again before Yaz was born. The champions entered smiling and waving as they positioned themselves in their places. 

The band changed songs for the teachers entrance, this time with a more demure and mature but equally enthusiastic tune. The first couple to enter was Jack and his fiancée Ianto Jones, currently the arithmancy teacher. They were wearing expensive looking robes and Jack had a big smile on his face as always. He winked at Yaz when he passed her and she couldn't help but to blush. After Jack and Ianto, a bunch of other teachers entered with their respective plus ones and she lost interest quite quickly. She was picking on her dark nail polish when Ryan elbowed her, causing her to look up just in time to see the last couple enter. She felt her mouth hang open as she saw River and the Doctor entering side by side with their arms linked together. It felt like the whole ballroom was sighing in awe. It was not a secret that the two were the favorite teachers of everyone who attended Hogwarts since they had started working there. Yaz had no idea that River could actually ask the Doctor to come with her and the girl could almost hear her heart pounding as she squeezed Ryan's hand. The Doctor usually wasn't one for dressing up, unlike her counterpart. She was almost always in her rainbow shirt, gray coat, blue trousers, yellow suspenders and boots. The only thing that changed was that she wore a rainbow scarf when it was cold. And that was that. The students didn't realized she had different clothes, she never even wore robes during school events. 

Tonight she was definitely dressed up. The woman was clad in a perfectly fitted burgundy suit that hugged all her curves with modesty but also with sin, or so Yaz thought. She was wearing a black shirt underneath that was buttoned all the way up with little rainbow pins on the collar that matched her rainbow cuff-links. The Doctor was also wearing heels. Shiny black heels that made her taller and seemed to make her short legs run for miles. Yaz didn't even realized that the woman could walk in heels, she didn't seemed like the type. She was wearing her characteristic gold earrings and piercings but her hair was slicked back with a wet aspect, putting emphasis on all the angular features of her face, like her cheekbones and jawline. She was wearing minimal makeup but her lips were painted dark red. She looked like a completely different person but she smiled and waved at them as she passed so Yaz concluded she was still the same dork in a different looking package. 

River on the other hand was wearing a magnificent cerulean gown. The dress lacked a cleavage, which was unusual for the woman, and had long sleeves, but hugged her body in all the perfect places and was backless showing an impressive amount of creamy white skin. The dress also had a long slit, showing her strong leg that ended up in towering and powerful high heels. Her hair trapped in a classy bun with a few curly strands framing her beautiful face and she had long earrings hanging from her ears that Yaz swore were real diamonds. Her makeup was made perfectly as always and her lips were painted in her usual dark red. The most beautiful thing, however, was her smile. River almost never smiled this brightly and genuinely, she usually only threw smirks and little amused smiles. It was amazing to see. 

They settled on their place and the band started to play a waltz, just like they had practiced earlier in the week. The Doctor was rubbish at dancing just like River had said but the two of them found a rhythm together and the Doctor was happy to let River lead. As the song ended the two smiled brightly at each other and made their way out of the dance floor so the other students could dance. Yaz and her friends stayed on the same place without reaction. 

“I can't believe it worked.” Yaz muttered in awe as she watched River and the Doctor sit down at the teacher's table side by side with their thighs touching intimately. The Slytherin headmistress grabbed two flutes of a fizzy drink from a passing magical tray and handed one to the blonde. 

“You're a genius, Yaz.” Clara said excitedly. “You single handedly made this happen.” 

Yaz rolled her eyes but blushed anyways. “Not really, guys. I just asked a question.”

“Yes, but your question probably made her think.” Ryan said. 

“So therefore you're the new matchmaker of Hogwarts.” Bill concluded. 

“Shut up and let's dance.” She said as she grabbed Ryan's hand and pulled him towards the dance floor, her friends chuckling and following. 

And dance they did. They danced all night long, only taking small breaks to eat and drink something but soon they were back at it again, laughing their way into the evening. It was only much later when they were all sweaty and disheveled that they decided to take a longer break and sat on their table. Yaz had wrapped her dark hair in a bun and Ryan had lost the bow tie of his tux somewhere. They had seen the Doctor on the dance floor occasionally and the woman had no coordination whatsoever but her grin as she looked up at River compensated her terrible moves. She had even shared a dance with Jack while River chatted with Ianto and Donna in the corner. The Doctor's joy was contagious. 

As the teens were resting, she came over with a huge smile. She wasn't wearing her jacket anymore and the first buttons of her shirt were unbuttoned. Her hair wasn't also slicked back anymore but wavy. 

“Hi, gang!” She greeted. 

“You're looking like you're having a great time, Doc.” Ryan smiled at her. 

“I am. What about you guys? Enjoying the ball?” 

They all nodded. Yaz couldn't help herself so she said. “You look quite different today.” 

The Doctor looked down at her clothes and shrugged. “I'm still me though. Does it suit me?” 

“Of course, you look amazing.” Clara answered. 

“Thanks! River told me I shouldn't come with my usual clothes so she dressed me up.” 

“You two seem really close.” Bill said. 

The Doctor was going to say something but she was interrupted by River who wrapped her arms around her waist from behind and kissed her cheek. “Sorry I took so long, darling. Ianto had an interesting view about the new wizarding law that the Ministry wants to approve so I got caught up.” 

“It's okay.” She smiled. “Came to talk with the gang. They were telling me that I look different in this outfit.” 

“Isn't it marvelous?” River looked at them with a smile. “I do have excellent taste.” She looked straight into the Doctor eyes and they smiled at each other. Ryan couldn't help himself, he had to ask what everyone was thinking but were too afraid to ask. 

“So you two are dating now?” His friends gasped and whispered “Ryan!” in a frantic tone but he only shrugged. 

The Doctor and River frowned at each other, looking confused. 

“What do you mean by dating?” The Doctor looked at him with her eyebrows up. 

“Like courting and stuff.” He said, thinking that his pureblood teacher didn't knew what dating was. 

“I know what dating is, Ryan.” The Doctor huffed. “What I mean is, why do you think we're dating?” 

“It's, like, pretty obvious.” Bill piped in the conversation since Ryan was a bit flustered by his teacher's questions. 

“Of course it's obvious!” River exclaimed, disentangling herself from the Doctor and placing her hands on her hips. 

The teenagers looked at them in awe. River frowned. “Wait, you do know we're married right?” 

They gasped out loud. 

“To each other, if that weren't clear.” The Doctor completed. 

They all yelled a “WHAT!” that made half the ballroom look at them. 

“How do you not know we're married?” River asked. 

“You guys never said anything!” Yaz said in a accusatory tone. “No one knows!” 

“The other teachers know.” The Doctor said. 

The teens looked at each other, just now realizing that was why the teachers hadn't helped them. A look of understating passed through the Doctor's eyes. 

“That was why you guys were acting so weird this year!” She pointed at them. “You were trying to set us up.” 

“Were you guys really trying to do that?” River asked sounding immensely amused. 

They all nodded, blushing under their gazes. 

“Well, you'll have to tell us the plan now!” River said excitedly as she sat down on the table next to Yaz. “I'm thoughtfully enjoying this. It's very cute.” She winked at them as she made the Doctor sit on her lap since there were no more empty chairs. The suit clad woman blushed at the motion but smiled happily anyways, also fully invested in knowing their plan. 

They had no other option but to tell them everything they did and everything they were planning to do, while the women cooed and gave their impute and opinions, claiming they were really clever for pulling that off and such. Yaz had no idea her night would end up that way, but she would not change it for the world.


End file.
